My Angel
by HPLuver5588
Summary: What if Christine awoke on that night? How would things play out? Possible one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head that have been put on this paper (screen, whatever)! Everything else belongs to Leroux and Webber!

* * *

He awoke in the middle of the night to complete darkness. He looked out the lone window, which shook with the force of the winter window blowing outside, and saw that many black clouds covered the moon. He started to sit up but found that his movements were constricted by something lying on his arm. He looked to his right and saw the faint outline of a shape resting next to him. For a moment everything felt peaceful and right. It was then that everything came back to him and he quickly brought his hand up to cover his face: Christine finding where he was hiding. The two of them talking. Christine grabbing him and begging him to- he couldn't even think about it. He felt so ashamed; he couldn't bear to see her eyes when she awoke. He had to leave.

As carefully as he could, he pulled his arm out from under he sleeping form and started picking up his clothes. All the while silent tears fell freely down his face. Facing away from the bed, so as not to be tempted to stay, he slipped on his clothes along with his mask and wig. When he was finished he turned to face his love, his angel. A lump formed in his throat as he strode over to kneel in front of her and whispered in her ear.

"Goodbye, my angel," he managed to choke out. He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his arm and a groggy voice calling to him.

"Erik? Where are you going? Why are you crying?" He stopped in his tracks and twisted to look down at her. He could now barely make out her features, his eyes having adjusted to the dark.

"I have to leave. You're… getting married. Tomorrow actually and I know how much you regret last night. I am not good enough for you. You need to be in the light, not hidden away in the darkness. And…" He trailed off as a fresh wave of sobs racked his body. She sat up in bed, shivering slightly in her nakedness. She pulled the covers around her and grabbed his arm, dragging him down so that he was level with her face.

"Erik, you must stop this. You are the best choice for me. I couldn't live without you, no matter where we are. I will follow you anywhere you go. Erik, I-I love you." He looked at her, into her sparkling chocolate eyes, and saw the love there, but couldn't believe it.

"You… love me? But-" She cut him off with a kiss, willing him with all she had to trust her, to accept her love. She deepened the kiss before breaking it off, looking into his eyes much more. What she saw was shock and understanding.

He cried as her pulled her into his arms, kissing her once more.

"Angel," she said breathlessly, "you are crying again."

"My sweet, beautiful girl, these are tears of joy, not of sadness. You have just made me happier than I ever thought I would. You have given me what I have always yearned for."

"And what is that, my love?" He smiled down at her and answered her with a kiss and a whispered, "You."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

The two lovers sat in silence in each other's embrace for a while, taking in all that had just happened. Christine finally turned around and looked at Erik, a worried expression on her face.

"Darling, what is wrong?" he asked he growing alarmed at the look on her face.

She looked down into her lap. "It's just that… well… I have to go talk to Raoul at some point. I can't just leave him. I know that's what you want to do, but it's not right. He thinks I love him." She brought her gaze to his face and saw that he was… scared?

"If you go to him, he will try to keep you, to steal you from me again. Christine, I couldn't handle if that happened. Not again." He looked at her, imploring her not to go.

"Raoul wouldn't do that. He will want me to be happy. He might be very upset, but he would never keep me against my will. Besides, if I don't talk to him he'll send the police out to find me, and it will be even harder to get away. Erik, I have to go. Please. Just ten minutes."

They looked at one another before Erik nodded and dropped his head. Christine put her hand under his chin and lifted his head back up so that he was looking at her again. She gazed into his eyes and then kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. He immediately responded by deepening the kiss and pulling her closer to him. She smiled against his lips and started tugging at his shirt. He broke away and looked at her.

"Christine, I-"

"No talking, Erik. I love you." With those last words he succumbed to his needs and took her for the second time that night.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so it's a week late. I just had trouble with how to continue. I know it's short, but the next chapter with Raoul should be quite long. A week from today (hopefully). Thanks for reviewing and reading!


End file.
